


If You Never Shoot, You'll Never Know

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom!Luke, Grinding, Literally there is sooo much smut, Luke is obsessed w the gym, M/M, Muke Clemmings, PWP, Smut, Top!Luke, Twink, a lot of - Freeform, bottom!Michael, but only a lil bit, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: Michael smirks, like he's realizing how pissed Luke is, and it just makes Luke even madder, makes him want to do something, anything that'll wipe the fucking smile off his face. He leans in slowly, Michael's smile falling as his grows, and then they're chest to chest, breath hitting Michael's lips. He waits for Michael's mouth to fall open before he leans in further, teasingly brushing their lips together before moving his mouth to Michael's ear."Don't call me that." He growls and walks away, not looking back.OR// Luke hates being called 'twink' and it turns out that Michael refusing to stop calling him it is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from: Robbers by The 1975.  
> Warnings for: (A HELLA LOT OF) Smut, and one small bit of smoking (a normal cigarette) at the end. (also not proof-read.)  
> This is officially the longest one shot I have ever written and it's taken months but she's my little baby and I love her.  
> Please leave kudo's/comments if you enjoy!!! :D
> 
> xoxo Gossip Girl (or Emily- I like either.)

Luke watched Michael and Ashton shaving into the bathroom mirror of their shared hotel bathroom. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was jealous. Luke, being the youngest of the hand at eighteen, couldn't grow facial hair and if by chance he managed to; it was patchy. He hated being the youngest.

"Stop pouting, Luke." Ashton told him, scratching the razor down his neck. "It's disheartening."

"He's just upset because he's a twink that can't grow body hair." Michael told Ashton with a laugh. Ashton, being the nice soul that he is, at least tried to hide his amused expression.

"Fuck you both." Luke stated. He walked out of the bathroom with an angry slam of the door and instead went over to Calum who lay on one of the beds. "I hate this band. I'm not a twink."

"You-"

"I'm not a twink!" Calum held his hands up in defence and Luke decided to leave the hotel room and go out to get breakfast.

*

The thing is, Michael knows how much Luke hates being called it, even knows that Luke was made fun of at school for looking a little feminine and yet, every single chance he gets, he still calls Luke a twink, and Luke fucking despises it. In fact; he wants the word to die out of the English language completely.

"Luke! Come in here!" Calum calls out to him. Luke looks into the bathroom mirror one last time, seeing his freshly shaven face and bright blue eyes staring back at him. His noodle body (or breadstick as the fans so kindly pointed out) and his lanky limbs. Luke looked girly, and he hated that. He wants to look like a man, he wants people to be intimidated by him, not coo every time he gets pissed off because of how _cute_ he looks. Luke needs change. He unlocked the bathroom door, going into the hotel room with a raised eyebrow, a silent question of _what?_ in the air.

"Get your nice clothes on, twink. We're going out." Michael informs him and Luke storms past him, making sure his shoulder collides with Mike's as he walks to get dressed.

"I'm not going." Luke informs the band. "I have plans."

"What?" Ashton asks. "Where? We've been in this city for a day."

"None of your business," Luke replied, still using the bitchy tone. Everyone knew he hated the nickname that Michael called him, yet nobody said anything about it. Luke grabbed some loose sweats and a tight t shirt, pushing past Michael again to change in the bathroom. He didn't want to change in front of the guys anymore, all they did was judge his _twink_ body.

"Oh, come on Luke, seriously?" Michael asked as Luke walked into the bathroom. The blond slammed the door and started to change, avoiding a glance in the mirror at all costs.

When he finished changing, the boys were already out. Luke grabbed his hotel card and his wallet. He jogged to the closest gym and started working on his body. He wouldn't be a twink anymore.

*

"Hey twink?" Luke ignored Michael, discreetly turning his music up higher so his earphones blasted into his ears. AC/DC. This is what he needed after the long workout he'd done a few hours previously; relaxation. Michael's lips were moving but Luke couldn't hear a thing, now _that_ was relaxing. Suddenly the left earphone was ripped out of his ear, Luke groaning aloud as the music left him.

"We have to go." Calum announced each word carefully, obviously pissed off with Luke's ignorant attitude. Luke stood up, his limbs aching. It took a few moments for him to get steady on his feet but he managed it. "You alright?" Calum asked, genuinely curious by the looks.

"Yeah, just a bit rough." Luke lied, stretching out his body. He'd been overdoing it at the gym, he knew that without a doubt but (when he wasn't aching) he felt amazing; like working out was really making a difference to his body even though the difference couldn't be seen yet. He picked up his phone and put his left earphone back in, blasting music as he walked through the hotel with Calum trailing behind him. He only took the earphones out when he saw fans and even then it was just to say hello.

*

Luke smiled at his phone, Calum was taking a day off from recording and had sent him a selfie on the toilet with his tongue out. Luke angled his phone up, going onto the camera and angling it so Calum could see him standing in front of the microphone. He stuck his tongue out, taking the photo and pressing send.

"Who're you sending a selfie to, twink?" Michael's voice came into the sound room, loud and booming over the intercom.

"Fuck off!" Luke yelled, knowing Michael could hear him. "I'm not a twink!" Luke looked down at his body before leaning back into the mic. "Let's just record and get this over with." The music started playing into the room and Luke was glad that Michael wasn't saying anything else. Luke would go to the gym as soon as they'd finished this song. 

*

Luke pushed his legs harder, running as fast as he could to keep up with the machine. He was racing the guy next to him, trying to go faster, longer, prove he had more stamina. When the guy pressed the emergency stop button Luke jumped up, putting his legs to the sides of the machine and pressing the buttons to slow it down. "I win." Luke called and the guy laughed. He was a larger guy, trying to lose weight but he'd introduced himself to Luke instantly, asking him how to work the machines and such. They'd made friends quickly and Luke was quite disappointed that he'd made a gym buddy because he'd be leaving the city in two days and he'd have to go to a new gym again. "You alright?" Luke asked the guy who was panting. Luke could push himself further, he knew that. He'd been going to the gym for two months now and it was starting to show on his body. He was toned.

The guy nodded and Luke laughed, grabbing his water bottle and pouring it over his hair and face. The cold dribbled down his neck, cooling him down.

"Are you Luke Hemmings?" A small voice suddenly asked him. Luke looked to his left, seeing a sweaty faux blonde smiling shyly at him. He nodded. "Could I get a picture? I love your band." Luke nodded, leaning his face down and smiling as she took the photo of them both.

"Sorry I'm so..." Luke gestured to his wet hair, sticking to his forehead and his sweaty face. The girl laughed slightly, gesturing to herself.

"I'm the same so we'll look normal, don't worry. It was nice to meet you, Luke." The girl threw her arms around Luke's shoulders, hugging him despite his body odor and squeezed. Luke patted her back, squeezing her with one arm and then they both pulled away. The girl smiled again before going back to lifting weights. Luke turned back to his new friend, putting the running machine to a walk.

"That's fucking insane." The guy said, and then they were racing again.

When Luke got back to the hotel room, he was on the phone, pressing it against his ear and talking to his mom. The boys were all sat on his bed, quite obviously waiting for him.

"I'm back at the hotel now, Mom." Luke informed her, giving the boys a weird look. "Yeah, they're all here." Luke rolled his eyes. "Because I'm an adult and it's not even dark out yet... Of course I'm eating? Yeah. No, I really have to go- alright." Luke balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder, opening his suitcase and pulling out fresh clothes. Luke looked down at his body, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I look normal?" He told his mother and then rolled his eyes when her reply came through. "My arms?" Luke walked into the bathroom with his clothes, slamming the door behind himself and stripping.

"Yes dear, they look larger." His mother told him. Luke, now shirtless, flexed his arm in the mirror. He grinned when the muscle bulged slightly, his arms now being toned.

"Yeah... I guess they do. One second, Mom, just let me change." Luke sprayed deodorant, put a new shirt on and then quickly changed his sweats. He walked back out of the bathroom again, seeing the boys all turn to him. They were quite obviously waiting to talk to him. He put the phone back to his ear. "Was there anything else?"

" _Why_ are your arms bigger?" Luke's mother drawled and Luke sighed quietly. He couldn't lie to his own mother.

"I hold a guitar for a few hours every night. They're heavy." It wasn't a lie.

"Luke." His mothers tone was stern. "I didn't raise my son for him to take steroids."

"I don't take steroids." Luke said in his defence. He couldn't help but sigh. "Like that time you read in the paper that I took cocaine and tried to send me to rehab- "

Luke looked to the boys amused faces and huffed. His mother made him out to be a child. He registered his mothers next words and almost threw the phone.

"You don't need to come back on tour with us." Luke told her, calming himself down. "My arms are just a little bigger, that's no cause for concern- maybe I'm just getting fat from all the junk food we eat, Mom... Yeah I will, love you too. Bye." Luke let out a groan as he pulled the phone away from his ear, throwing it down onto the floor and kicking it under the bed. He didn't want to see it for a while. He looked up to the three boys who were still patiently squeezed onto his bed. "Get off my bed, and go away." He told them but nobody moved. " _Please_ go away?" He tried again.

"Why are you secretly going to the gym all the time?"

"You guys go to the gym sometimes." Luke tried to shrug off the topic.

"Then why don't you come with us?"

Luke definitely didn't want to do that- he'd considered the option once or twice but no, Luke just didn't want to go with Ashton and Calum. He liked working out with other people, today being an example, but Luke didn't want his friends watching him; he didn't want them to see his determination or how he works out. He didn't want them to see anything he did in the gym.

"It's my time," Luke told them instead. "I don't want you guys there because, and no offence, I like being alone when I work out."

Luke didn't want to tell them that most of the time at the gym was spent with Luke pushing himself so hard that he couldn't walk the next day; that's how much Luke hated his own body right now.

"Why are you working out?" Michael asked delicately, afraid of the answer maybe but Luke just shrugged it off and cast his eyes away from them as he answered, looking for the remote to turn the TV on.

Luke knew his answer: _because I hate my body_. He wouldn't dare say that.

"It's relaxing. It's something to set my mind to." Luke answered instead.

Michael didn't call Luke _twink_ for a month and a half.

*

Luke, being a regular visit at the gym for almost four months, looked into the mirror whilst standing in just a tight pair of black boxers. He was still at the gym, just having come out of the shower and was doing a regular check; seeing how his body was changing after all the hard work. He was actually beginning to like what was staring back at him.

His stomach was defined, nowhere near a six pack but toned and defined. He shoulders were still broad but this time had muscles when he would move them. His back was the same. Luke's arms were probably the best; the thing he'd worked the most on and the thing he was most proud of. The muscles were defined even under a normal tshirt, even the fans had started noticing his changing body. Luke didn't even have to flex to see the biceps anymore, they were just there. Luke loved that. His legs weren't stick like anymore, instead more toned and the thighs were a lot larger. Luke had proudly gained a lot of muscle weight. He wasn't exactly where he wanted to be yet but he would be soon.

The best part, Luke had started to grow facial hair. It suited him too. Luke kept his jaw not beard like, but scruffy. Manly. Everyone was seeing the change. Instead of cute, the fans were calling him hot. Instead of the youngest, the papers were calling him the singer; like it was supposed to be. Luke was awed at the new attention.

He got dressed again, unfortunately back into his sweaty tank top and sweats because he'd forgotten to bring clean clothes, and walked out of the gym with his bag on his back. He put a hoody on to avoid running into fans whilst looking this sweaty and run down.

When he got back to the hotel room, all the guys were already there, sitting on Ashton's bed and watching a movie that Luke recognised as the new marvel one. He threw his bag onto his own bed, pulling the hoody over his head with one hand. When his tank top came off with it, Luke didn't even care, just collapsed on the bed face down and curled his hands into the fresh sheets.

"We're going to a club late..." Ashton's voice trailed off. "Holy shit." He murmured. Luke turned his head, glancing at the place where the three boys sat and seeing them staring back at him, all doe eyed.

"What?" Luke asked tirelessly.

"You... How often have you been going to the gym- holy shit Luke, let me squeeze your bicep." Ashton rambled, jumping up from his spot on the bed and running over to Luke's. Curiously, Luke eyed him. Ashton sat right on Luke's legs, leaning forward and wrapping an arm around Luke's upper arm. Luke tensed on impulse and Ashton's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, I think I'm gay for you."

"What the fuck, Ashton?!" Luke jerked his arm away and tried to push his bandmate off him.

"Why have you been hiding this?" Ashton asked in awe as Luke stood up, unintentionally showing off his toned torso and muscled shoulders. Ashton reached out to touch again but Luke stepped backwards.

"Because I don't like showing you my body." Luke muttered. "All three of you." Luke clarified when Ashton looked hurt. The hurt didn't leave.

"Why?" Ashton asked softly.

_Because you all make fun of it._

"Because it's weird. You're my best friends." Luke said instead. The topic was dropped.

*

Luke lifted his shirt, staring directly into the bathroom mirror of the hotel and looking at the slowly forming abs that were appearing on his stomach. He clenched his muscles there, seeing the abs get more prominent and a small smile appeared on his face. He dropped the shirt and turned, only to see Michael blocking the doorway, watching him with furrowed eyebrows and a tilted head.

"What?" Luke asked softly, pulling his shirt down a little further.

"You know when-" Michael cut himself off with a shake of the head. "You look good Luke," He said instead. Luke looked down at his body and back up with a smile. Michael wanted to test his limits, he wanted to know why Luke had started going to the gym, growing out his facial hair; he had an idea and it made him feel guilty. Michael opened his mouth, closed it again before opening it and adding, "for a twink, that is." Luke turned away from him and Michael watched his fists clench.

One second he was leaning against the doorframe, the next minute it was pressing into his back and Luke's hands were holding his shoulders back, an angered look on his face.

"How," Luke asked through gritted teeth. "How am I a twink?" Michael didn't have it in him to answer, he knew now why Luke was really working out. Besides, Michael didn't see any harm in the name, what was so bad about being a twink? It's not really a bad thing. Luke didn't like his ignorance; he grabbed one of Michael's hands, sliding it up his shirt and putting it on the muscles of his stomach. "Do I feel like a twink here?" Michael's mouth popped open. "Don't just stare at me, answer. Do I feel like a twink here?!"

"N-no." Michael whispered, fingers barely grazing the lines between Luke's new muscles. Michael didn't even know when he had got those, Luke's stomach used to be completely flat. Luke snatched Michael's hand away, bringing it to his arm and making Michael's finger curl around his bicep. Luke's arms were already flexed from holding Michael to the wall.

"Do I feel like a twink here?" Luke asked lowly. Michael gulped, shaking his head slowly, feeling the solid bulging muscle of Luke's arm under his fingers. "Answer me with words." Luke snapped. Michael looked to the place where his hand touched, seeing a vein running down Luke's arm right next to his finger. He brushed over it before answering.

"No."

"What else does a twink usually have?" Luke asked rhetorically. "Skinny legs, small waist, submissive personality." Luke listed, tilting his head to get a better view of Michael's face. Michael's hand still hadn't left his bicep. "Do I have any of those things, Michael?" Michael looked down to Luke's legs, they were still quite skinny, he reasoned, but they were muscular now. His eyes travelled up, looking to Luke's waist, covered by a shirt; he couldn't see Luke's waist. Finally his eyes fell onto Luke's face, his bright eyes a shade darker, his scruffy jaw locked and his lips in a thin line. Michael couldn't tell whether Luke was genuinely mad or not.

"No." Michael finally answered in a whisper. Luke's grip softened on his shoulders and a smirk graced his face.

"Good." Luke said, and then Michael's arm was falling off of his bicep because Luke was walking away from him; out of the bathroom and then out of the hotel room. Michael let his head fall back against the doorframe as he slid down it.

*

The next time it wasn't even intentional; a complete slip up. Michael didn't mean to call Luke a twink, but he'd been doing it for years since they'd become friends and honestly, Michael didn't even think before his mouth was moving.

"Hey, twink-" Michael cut himself off abruptly. "Uh, uhm- L-Luke I mean..." Luke slammed open the bathroom door, looking at Michael with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and frothy toothpaste running down his chin. Michael looked down at the bed he sat on and Ashton and Calum looked between the two boys with curious eyes. Fuck.

"Could I speak to you in the bathroom for a minute, Michael?" Luke asked him before walking back into the bathroom himself and leaning over the sink, spitting out the toothpaste before rinsing his mouth. Michael timidly walked in, softly closing the door as Luke put his toothbrush away. "I thought we'd established this, honestly." Luke started, walking to Michael and putting his hands on the wall, one either side of Michael's head to cage him in. Luke looked down, making eye contact with the shorter boy.

"I'm sorry." Michael said, shyly tilting his head with an apologetic smile. Cute.

"You can say sorry all you want," Luke leant forward, his minty breath fanning over the smaller boys face. "But the fact is, you aren't getting the message." Luke stepped forward, his hands slipping down the wall until they rested on Michael's shoulders. He squared his own shoulders, his tall frame casting a shadow over half of Michael. "I'm not a twink, Mikey. If anyone is the twink in this situation..." Luke put his lips right next to Michael's ear, smiling at the hitch of his breath. "It's you."

Michael said nothing and Luke couldn't help but smirk.

"Cat got your tongue?" Luke asked softly. "What, you waiting for me to let you feel me up again?" Michael still said nothing and Luke laughed before pushing himself away from the wall, catching sight of Michael's flushed face as he did so. He picked up his hair gel, opening it and casually running the product through his fringe. Luke didn't look at Michael before he began speaking again, "I think I made my point. You can go now."

Michael wanted to test his limits again, he opened the door, looked out to Ashton and Calum who were both watching a movie and then looked back at Luke.

"Twink." Michael whispered teasingly before running out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. The door opened again half a second later, Michael still running across the hotel room giggling. Luke calmly walked over to him, aware of Ashton and Calum burning holes into him with their eyes.

Luke curled his fingers around Michael's wrist, pulling him up from the bed and walking him back to the bathroom with a locked jaw and dark eyes. He wouldn't stand for this.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Luke had Michael pressed against it. Their faces so close a nudge would make them kiss, Luke stared Michael in the eye.

"You make me think you like me cornering you, you know." Luke mused. "Like it when I get all macho with you, princess?" Luke nudged their noses together, slipping his long leg between Michael's. "Like being dominated? Got some secret kinks you been hiding? Well... Maybe a secret sexuality." Luke chuckled darkly. "Did you actually want to feel me up again; is that why you called me something you know I don't like?" Luke waited for an answer but Michael didn't even move apart from the small opening of his mouth. Luke showed the first sign of weakness, being hesitant as he grabbed Michael's hand. It's confusing to know what someone wants when they don't outright tell you; Luke was taking Michael's silence as a yes but he had to be sure.

He placed Michael's hand on his bicep, stroking over his knuckles.

"What d'you wanna feel, Mikey?" Luke asked softly. Michael, just as expected, didn't answer, but his hand did tighten on Luke's bicep, feeling the protruding muscle there. Luke grabbed his other hand, slipping it under his own shirt. "Feel free." Luke told him, taking his own hand away. Michael stayed completely still for a few seconds before Luke started to pull away tirelessly. Michael gripped his bicep, pulling him forward as his other hand started to feel Luke's chest and stomach, the feel of the forming muscles making goosebumps rise onto his arms. Luke was staring, he knew that, but Michael couldn't even look him in the eye.

Michael slowly pulled his arm away from Luke's bicep, slipping it under his shirt to join the other one. Luke continued to stare but the intimate moment left him wanting to have Michael's eye stare back at him. Michael was looking down at the floor. Luke nudged his head until they locked eyes but then he had no words, nothing to say. He just stepped closer instead. Michael's hands were still like water, running all over his body and Luke stepped closer, just a tiny little bit and continued staring into Michael's bright green eyes, his lips parting. To no surprise what so ever, Michael moved forward a little too, their noses touching as Michael's hands slid around to his back to keep him into place. Luke could just tilt his head up, a simple move really, and their lips would be touching. Just touching, not kissing, that would take a lot more effort, no their lips would just be simply touching. The thought didn't sound as terrifying as it should've. On that thought, Luke's head tilted ever so slightly, Michael doing the same and-

"Guys!" _Of course_. Luke sprang away, turning his back on the boy that he'd just had completely un-platonic thoughts about and was very close to almost kissing. "Stop being gay in the bathroom and come get drunk and watch The X Factor with us!" Ashton had absolutely no idea how true what he'd just said was. That thought _was_ terrifying.

None of Luke's thoughts scared him when the band had shared a full bottle of vodka and however many cans of larger.

"Michael, come here!" Luke drunkenly demanded for the seventh time that night, arms wide open. Ashton giggled, poking Calum's sleeping body before pushing Michael towards Luke's bed. Michael stumbled into Luke's arms, sighing and getting under the covers. "M so drunk." Luke admitted. "Can we kiss now?" He whispered to Michael with a giggle. Michael sighed and turned around, body facing away from the blond.

"Don't make fun of me, Luke." Michael said quietly.

"Ashton go to sleep!" Luke yelled, ignoring everything around him. "M not making fun of you. Wanna kiss you like we almost did earlier." Luke whispered with a giggle. He pulled the covers over both of their bodies, spooning Michael from behind and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Michael said simply.

"Okay. Good. Let's kiss tomorrow. Love you Mikey."

Luke was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

They didn't kiss tomorrow.

*

Nothing happened for months. Luke, quite frankly, forgot about the whole ordeal. They were touring, selling out shows and the new album was buzzing with attention. He couldn't be happier; he didn't overwork himself at the gym anymore but he still went quite often, and even though the boys still sometimes made comments that made him uncomfortable, they usually just left him to do his own thing. But... Michael. Things with Michael had been different.

Ashton and Calum both noticed too; sometimes they'd catch Michael and Luke staring at each other for just a few seconds too long, sometimes they'd see a glimpse of Luke changing, and notice that Michael was staring and Luke was smirking to himself, his eyes flickering to Michael more than a few times. The energy between them was different, and Luke didn't know what to think about that. Nothing like the bathroom incidents had happened, but it was really only a matter of time.

Today is as good a day as any, the saying goes.

"On stage in five!" Someone outside the dressing room yelled. Calum and Ashton both cheered and got up from their seats, Ashton already holding his drum sticks. They and Michael walked out of the room, Luke staring at the wall in a daze.

In a flurry of laughter, yelling and Calum screaming, Luke heard the yell, "Hey twink, you coming or what?" From Michael. His jaw clenched as he got up from the sofa, slamming the dressing room door behind him and walking down the hallway pretending to be on his phone so nobody would bother him. When he gets to the backstage curtains he spots the boys and walks over to them, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his jeans and pulling Michael away from the other two. As soon as they're behind a curtain, Luke glares at him. Michael smirks, like he's realizing how pissed Luke is, and it just makes Luke even madder, makes him want to do something, _anything_ that'll wipe the fucking smile off his face. He leans in slowly, Michael's smile falling as his grows, and then they're chest to chest, breath hitting Michael's lips. He waits for Michael's mouth to fall open before he leans in further, teasingly brushing their lips together before moving his mouth to Michael's ear.

"Don't call me that." He growls and walks away, not looking back. Michael's a mess on stage and Luke can't even look at him, realizing what he actually just did. They prance around each other, Michael spending most of his time jamming with Calum while Luke occupy's himself with interacting with the fans. It gets to a point where Luke knows they notice and he knows there'll be a twitter hashtag about this when the show is over. At the end, when they're supposed to be next to each other, Luke puts a very confused Ashton in between them and bows like that instead. What the fuck did he just do?

He runs from the stage after the last song, Ashton shouting after him. He ignores it and continues to run, hailing a taxi instead of getting into their car and texting Ashton that he'll meet them later. He goes straight to the hotel and locks himself in the room, realizing far too late that the four of them are sharing a hotel room tonight.

He acts nonchalant when they come in, his legs sprawled over his own bed and the TV on, playing some version of a drama in a language he doesn't understand. (He nods along like he does- it's polite.)

"Dude, where did you go?" Calum asks when they enter. Luke doesn't look up, just continues to watch the show. Either the female protagonist is getting married or she's just lost a love one and inherited some jewelry.

"Had to pee." Luke replies. "Car was gone when I came out."

"Right." He says disbelievingly. "You wanna come out tonight? I wanna get laid." Luke's eyes flit to Michael, who's looking back at him with heat in his green eyes, almost daring Luke to agree, to say something about finding a pretty girl for his own arm. Luke gives him a look before smiling at Calum and standing up from the bed, stretching out his arms.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Me too." Michael says suddenly, all head snapping over to him. "What? It's been a while, I wanna go out too." Luke glares at him but Michael just smiles and waltzes into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

By the time they're all ready its past midnight and they've already had some pre-drinks out of the minibar, Calum tipsy enough for Ashton to reconsider them going out in the first place, but the kiwi boy begs and so they all pile into the car, driving to the town that's pretty dead considering it's a Wednesday.

They pick somewhere with dark interior to try and blend in a little, somewhere they could maybe get away with not being recognized but even then, when they do enter they pay to get into the VIP section of the club, which seems to be fuller than the normal section.

Calum and Ashton go straight to the bar, and when Luke turns to look at Michael the red head boy already has a beeline for the dance floor, Luke's eyes following as he blends into the music, all the bodies moving in sync. He disappears and Luke goes to the bar to get some liquid courage before following in his footsteps, dancing with as many people who'll have him.

Half an hour and two drinks later, he finds a nice girl in the crowd of bodies; nice meaning good looking and not so interested that she seems like a fan, but showing enough interest that Luke knows she'd go home with him. She gets up into his personal space, body still moving to the music as he leans down to cup her waist and let her dance against his body, the alcohol flowing through his veins making him not care that her boobs are awkwardly pressing against him kind of uncomfortably. One second she's there and the next she's not, Luke being spun around and suddenly having his arm around someone else. He opens his eyes, ready to step back and walk to the bar, but Michael's hard eyes are on his own, and Luke just presses closer and lets it happen, which seems to be the first thing that throws Michael off.

He gets closer than he did with the girl, feeling more comfortable that Michael has a flatter chest and is almost the same height as him, makes them easier to line up to each other. Instead of keeping his hand around Michael's waist he slides it up the boys shirt and grabs the bare skin of his hip instead, Michael doing the same back to him. Michael seems to be looking anywhere but directly at him, blushing and looking around the small room they're in, all the other people in the exact same position as them, maybe trying to pin point where the other half of their band is.

Luke just won't have it, so he bends his neck down to lean it against Michael's shoulder and turns to breathe onto his neck. This close he can hear Michael gulp. He strokes Michael's bare skin, and swears its the alcohol fogging his brain that makes him press his lips against the warmth of Michael's long neck, the red hair tucked behind Michael's ear tickling his face. Michael pulls him closer so they're flush against each other, stroking up Luke's back and lifting his shirt a little, hands curving with the muscles there.

Luke kisses his neck properly then, feeling Michael's skin practically vibrate underneath his lips. Maybe its the music. His head is foggy. Michael pulls away from him slightly, Luke whining before catching himself, but then Michael is grabbing at his jaw, turning Luke's face so he can talk in his ear to be heard over the music.

"M kinda tired, you wanna go back to the hotel?"

Luke texts their driver, then Ashton to tell them that he and Michael are going back, and then pulls Michael out of the club.

The cold air hits them like a train. "Jesus- fuck." Michael stutters into the quiet of the night, wrapping his arms around himself. Luke does the same and bites his lip, looking over to Michael, who looks back just as he does. He knows Michael isn't tired, knows exactly what this is and can think of roughly a thousand reasons why he should stop it right now before they get into their car and its too late to back out. But he doesn't. Instead he glances down both ends of the empty street and presses Michael into the brick wall, molding their lips together as soon as Michael makes a small sound of brisk surprise. "Fuck Luke," Michael whispers into his mouth as Luke presses their hips together, subtly rubbing against him. "Should- _fuck_ \- wait for the car." The kiss gets heated then, and Michael doesn't get the chance to say anything else until a beep sounds from right next to them, and they break apart to see the driver staring at them with a raised eyebrow, saying nothing.

Luke gives himself a mental note to give Seth a really nice tip tonight. He's been through a lot.

Michael ends up pulling him to the car, slamming open the door before pulling Luke in and closing it again. "Hotel please Seth!" He shouts to their driver before pulling the separating window down and pressing Luke into the door, joining their lips again. Luke makes a subtle sound of protest before shuffling them around and lying Michael onto the backseat, hovering over him. He looks at Michael's green eyes for a few seconds, trying to take it in that they're actually doing this tonight- this isn't just another game of _who can tease the other with subtle touches the most_ , no this is heated _get me back to the fucking hotel and press me into the mattress_ realism, and it's- a lot. "Backing out?" Michael asks quietly, the car beginning to move away from the club they were at and venture out into the street.

Luke shakes his head and moves Michael's hair out of his face before leaning down again, instead of going for a more subtle approach Luke just kisses him ferociously, to prove he means it, and he feels Michael's body sink further into the cushioned seats. Somehow he feels that they aren't close enough to each other. Michael looks sinful underneath him, red hair clumping and sticking to his forehead, cheekbones accentuated and shiny with sweat, lips red and puffy, and Luke can barely even think straight, can just about gather one thought of 'everything is so hot' and start grinding down into Michael's body; not caring what part of it.

"Fuck," Michael whispers into his mouth, hips arching up as Luke's press down so he moans out between them. "God, can't believe this is happening. You're so hot." Luke kisses down his chin to his neck, the heat between them making his breath heavy and the rub of his jeans against how hard he is making his be that much rougher as he rubs them against each other. "Mph- Lukey- Luke- fuck."

"Didn't take you for a talker during sex." Luke grunts out before biting down on Michael's neck, the older boy moaning lightly and bucking his hips up against Luke's own. Jesus Christ his shirt feels as if it's burning into his skin. Michael makes this sound against his ear then, a mix between a moan, a plea and a squeal, and Luke's sure he'll probably deny making it for the rest of his life.

"Fuck off," He breathes, "Fuck Luke, just fucking-" Suddenly Michael's hand slides between their hips and cups his cock through his jeans, hot between them, and Luke moans this time, biting at Michael's neck and pressing into the touch. Michael makes some sort of sound too, and Luke squeezes his eyes closed, wondering how he ever got off with anyone quiet in his life, because Michael making any sort of noise is having the biggest effect on him in comparison to everything else they're doing. "Shit, you're so nice-"

Luke laughs at that. "I'm _nice_?" Michael squeezes Luke's dick over his clothes, curling his fingers around Luke's girth and just rubbing him. Luke see's stars.

"Your dick is nice," Michael whispers brokenly. "Not you. You're not even touching me." Luke takes that as a request and struggles to undo Michael's tight skinny jeans that seem to be even skinnier than usual, sticking to his hot skin. They're undone as they pull up to the back entrance of the hotel, and Luke opens the probably-not-soundproof slide between them and Seth and urgently hands him a fistful of notes, to which Seth just laughs and tells them to get out and on with it, winking. Michael yells thanks, and Luke is already running into the back entrance of the hotel.

They stumble into the elevator together, lips joined as soon as the door closes, crashing into the mirror behind them. Michael's jeans are still undone, and Luke is pretty sure his shirt his folded in some awkward way that reveals half of his back, and Luke has a brief thought of praying that there are no camera's in this elevator as he pushes his hand into the open zip of Michael's jeans, the red-head moaning into his mouth as Luke gets a handful of him over his boxers.

"Shit," Michael hisses, " _Fuck_ , we really need to get into the room now." Luke pulls their lips back together, biting Michael's bottom lip away from his mouth, the warmth of their breath mingling. He lets out a shaky sigh and leans in, kissing Luke properly, swiping his tongue along Luke's bottom lip. The elevator door slides open, neither of them aware they'd even stopped. Luckily nobody is on the floor, so Luke just pulls his hand out of Michael's jeans and grabs his hand instead, both of them jogging down the hall. Luke just presses him against their door when they get to it, "Don't," Michael tries as they kiss, Luke's tongue already in his mouth. "Fuck." Michael kisses back with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around Luke's exposed back and sliding his hands into the blonds jean pockets, lips still locked tightly together.

Luke's mind is blank. His entire head is just filled with _getmichaelintobed_ on repeat like a broken record. His dick is pressing painfully against his jeans, constricted, and every valuable thought seems to be trapped down there in the blood flow. Every doubt he had outside the club is gone now, replaced with thoughts of cold sheets against hot bodies. He doesn't even realize Michael is unlocking their door until they tumble back into the room, breaking apart for a few seconds before the door slams and then they're back at it, this time against the wall next to the door.

"Bed." Michael hisses as Luke's mouth goes to his neck. Luke complies and turns them both around, pushing Michael to the nearest bed- he doesn't even register that its neither his nor Michael's- that it's Calum's and god, they'd be killed for this. Calum would cut off their actual dicks if he knew. Luke stretches up and pulls off his shirt, thoughts of Calum rolling under the bed like a lost dice. "Shit, stop going to the fucking gym." Michael moans, hands going to grip at Luke's shoulders.

"Stop pretending you don't like it." He replies almost bitterly, Michael's nails suddenly digging into his skin. Luke pulls Michael's shirt up to his chest and hovers over him, thighs going either side of his legs and arms bracketing Michael's head, hovering over him. He takes a moment to appreciate the fact that the flush of Michael's skin goes beyond his face, that it travels beyond his neck and down his chest before fading. Michael's face, however, is as red as his hair, and Luke is almost tempted to make fun of him. He leans down to talk into his ear instead, "Now's your real chance pretty boy," He pauses and hears Michael take a deep breath, Luke slowly starts to rock back and fore on his hips subconsciously, the movements subtle but making all the difference. "Feel whatever you want." Almost immediately one of Michael's hands go from his shoulder to the bulge in his jeans, squeezing before starting to practically rub him off over his jeans, his other hand gliding over Luke's chest.

Luke starts rocking his hips properly, feeling the curve of Michael's cock under all of layers of fabric, burning where he's sat on it. He shuffles forward so its against his ass and lets Michael grind up against him however he likes, Luke putting a hand over Michael's and pressing it down harder so he can get off faster from this. Michael's louder than Luke by far, moaning and whimpering, making sounds Luke didn't even know he had in him- and he's heard Michael jerk off, they've all heard each other, it's inevitable when you live with the same people year after year. It doesn't mean he's ever heard Michael like this though, all high pitched and desperate, gasping and stuttering his words.

They last about three more minutes collectively before coming in their pants like the teenagers they are, Luke's head hanging over Michael's body as he comes down from his high, panting. Neither moves for a while, the room gradually getting quieter and each boy feeling more and more uncomfortable in their clothes as time goes on. When fifteen minutes have passed, they hear voices down the hall, undeniably the sound of their drunken band mates coming back for the night.

Luke sighs and leans down, kissing Michael's cheek softly. "Come on." He pulls Michael up from Calum's bed, quickly rubbing his hand over the comforter to at least attempt to make it look like nobody had touched it, and then they scramble to the other side of the room, where their own beds are. They seem to have the same idea, stripping out of their jeans and quickly changing their underwear, Michael jumping into bed just as the boys knock on the door, Ashton loudly protesting that they're probably asleep. (Fat chance with the war that's currently happening in Luke's head.)

Luke bites at his lip before climbing over his own bed and pushing Michael over in his. "Hi." Michael says quietly, turning over. The door unlocks and Luke pulls the cover over their bodies and throws an arm around Michael's waist, staring at him, a mutual understanding crossing them as they both lay still and pretend to be asleep- staring at one another.

"Bro, I fucken' told you." Calum says loudly. "They're asleep."

"I told you, you fucking moron. Go to sleep, it's too god damn late for this."

"Ooh," Calum laughs loudly, Ashton shushing him. "Touchy." Michael smiles lightly, the corner of Luke's mouth rising. He shuffles closer, Michael sliding a leg between his, and Luke closes his eyes.

He's out within seconds.

*

He wakes up alone, hungover. Calum is sat up on his own bed, Luke staring at the rumpled sheets as he comes around and stretches, remembering Michael underneath him last night. He groans loudly and flips over.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty!" Calum yells happily, Luke groaning again and pulling the duvet over his head. "Get up or we're gunna be late!" He huffs and spends five more minutes in Michael's bed anyway before showering, eating and getting dressed; Calum moaning the entire time because Ashton and Michael have been there all morning, and now they look like assholes for being late.

They get to the studio only half an hour late, which again, Calum is furious about, swearing at him as they walk down the hallways and going off on one about drinking and Luke being a lightweight. They get to their studio room, Calum walking in first, greeted by the sight of John (one of their producers), Ashton and Michael all eating McDonalds casually.

"Hey guys." John says casually. Luke crosses his arms and turns to Calum, raising his eyebrows.

"What? If I pretended we were on time we would've actually been late." Calum defends.

"I have a headache because of you." Luke just hisses at him before taking a seat between John and Ashton. He looks to Michael opposite him, who just blushes and looks away before taking a bite of his chicken nugget. Luke smirks and kicks his foot out, connecting with Michael's ankle. Michael kicks back softly, and Luke laughs quietly before wrapping his foot around Michael's, linking them together.

They record a few bits and pieces, mostly lazing around because of how hungover and tired they all are, before its 4 o clock and they have to get to the arena for soundcheck. The day pretty much goes after that, they do two soundchecks, have their hair done, and then they're on stage like a routine, playing the show before driving back to the hotel.

"Let's go out tonight." Calum suggests from the middle seat in the car. Luke sighs from the back, looking to his left at Ashton who just grips his nose and shakes his head.

"It's Thursday." Ashton supplies wisely. "Calum, it is no day to get drunk again. I had enough of you yesterday."

"Luke?" Calum loosens his seat belt and kneels on his seat to look over the chair and back at Luke. "I didn't even kiss anyone last night. Ash just babysat me. Come out?"

"Kiss Ashton."

"Dude no, you're so gay." Calum laughs. "Just come out, please?" Luke scowls at him before putting his earphones in, and he distinctively hears Calum get shut down by Michael before he's even asked. Luke blasts Bowling For Soup and forgets about it.

They get back to the hotel quickly, the car ride being filled with loud music and staring out of the window for Luke, before he gets out and walks over to the door, getting in the elevator before anyone else can and going up to their room. He's not that tired, honestly. The day has flew by and he feels like he's only been away for a few hours, but he still collapses into his bed and pulls the cover over himself, groaning into the pillow. He's excited that they have a day off tomorrow, that's for sure.

He hears someone enter the room but doesn't get out of bed, until he hears Michael say, "I think Calum is dragging Ash out."

"Mmm," Luke says in reply, turning over and watching Michael peel off his skinny jeans from the comfort of his bed. It's like porn in 4D. Lovely. "Wanna order some ridiculously greasy food and watch a movie?"

"Yes." Michael moans, tugging off his shirt and swapping it for a larger grey one that has holes in the shoulder. He collapses on his own bed then, Calum and Ashton walking into the room, Ash slamming the door behind them.

"We're going out." Calum muses excitedly, walking to the bathroom and beginning to spray his hair with something. Ashton sighs and changes his shirt, Luke snuggling into his pillow. Ashton rolls his eyes, giving Luke a pleading look when Calum bounces back out.

"Have fun." Luke says instead of tagging along like Ashton undoubtedly wanted him to. Ashton scowls and chases Calum out of the room, slamming the door again. Michael switches on the TV and starts looking through movies. "I'm feeling horror." Luke thinks aloud, "And room service chicken. Ooh, and those little cheese things they do."

He orders it over text, still quite astounded that it's something they can do now, and get's two servings of that, and then some champagne, because why the hell not. He's wide awake, and all he wants is chicken, champagne, and maybe a little make out session. Michael picks a film they both never heard of that's set in a mental asylum, and Luke gruffly climbs out of his own bed and into Ashton's, because it's situated in front of the TV and has a better view. He pulls the cover back and gestures for Michael to join him, the older boy sliding in beside him just after he presses play.

"I ordered four servings of the cheese things." Luke admits like its a secret.

"Oh my God Luke," Michael snorts, "I'm gunna get super fat, you can eat most of them." He shakes his head and focuses back on the adverts that are playing on the TV. Luke smiles at him for a second before looking at the TV too. "I reckon I'd be a hot fat guy." Michael says absentmindedly. Luke looks at him again, eyebrows furrowed. "What? Do you disagree?"

Luke is a little unsure of what to say at first. "No?" Michael laughs and turns back to the TV. "Would totally still fuck you if you were fat." Luke mumbles.

"You can't just say that!" He protests, giggling. His focus is on the movie now because it's finally starting but Luke feels his hand slide onto his thigh under the covers. He considers it a success.

Room service comes around ten minutes into the movie, a minute of which is spent arguing over who has to get out of bed to answer the door before Luke just grumbles and gives in, huffing and throwing the cover off both of them before stomping over to the door. He unlocks it and tells them to come in before going to the bathroom while the movie is paused.

When he comes back out, Michael just stares at him and questions, "You got champagne?"

"I was feeling hipster." Luke replies, going back over to lock the door before rolling the trolley over to his side of the bed and sliding back under the covers next to Michael. He puts the covers back over them as Michael presses play, handing him a plate or chicken and two servings of the cheese things before taking the same for himself and focusing on the movie. His thigh feels a little cold without Michael's touch on it.

A bottle of champagne and one and a half horror films later and they've eaten all the food and gotten a little closer on the bed, Luke's arm around Michael's small waist and Michael's delicate hand back on his thigh. They're not even tipsy really, just have a soft glow from the champagne, but Luke feels happier than usual, lighter and more carefree; he could probably get used to it.

At one point his hand lightly grazes the bottom of Michael's shirt and his thumb runs over Michael's smooth skin so he inches his hand under the shirt, his fingers flexing over the boys bare hip instead and stroking at the soft skin. Michael shuffles down the bed slightly before leaning his head onto Luke's chest and rubbing his cheek on his shirt, mewling like a cat before focusing on the film again.

"I get why the fans call you Kitten now." Luke whispers, Michael glancing up at him and pouting. "You're all soft and cute-" Michael brings his free hand up to Luke's face and pulls on his jaw, bring their lips together. Luke takes a breath through his nose and kisses back softly, his hand still stroking over Michael's skin.

Michael shifts over slightly to face him, Luke's hand sliding down to the waistband of his pants. He hesitates, but Michael shifts up to get closer to his mouth, so Luke takes the invite and slides his hand underneath the elastic, curving over the shape of Michael's ass before squeezing. He doesn't even realise they've stopped kissing until Michael makes a little sound against his mouth, a half protest, half plea and so Luke kisses him again, all soft and sweet, hands squeezing at his flesh.

"Christ, Luke." Michael whispers into his mouth. "Just do it."

"What?" Luke asks quietly, the sound of the horror movie still playing over his voice. Michael seems to hesitate, and even goes slightly red, embarrassed. Luke kisses the side of his mouth gently.

"...fingers," he whispers, eyes cast down. "Please. If you want."

Luke drags two fingers between his cheeks, testing, but Michael whines against his mouth so he quickly nods.

"Lube," Luke says. "Need lube baby." Michael laughs.

"Baby?" Luke pouts at him.

"I thought it would've sounded cute in the moment!" Luke defends. Michael shakes his head with a soft smile before kissing his cheek and slipping out of the hotel bed, jogging over to the other side of the room to his suitcase and digging around in it. Luke watches him pull out the bottle before grinning to himself and walking back over.

He climbs back under the covers, throwing the bottle next to Luke's head before going straight back to kissing him, slipping a leg between Luke's open ones and rotating his hips. Luke just grabs onto his hips and goes with it, letting Michael rut against him for a few short seconds before he gets impatient and leans up, Michael curving with him, and pulls at the back of his shirt, eyes staring at him as he pulls it off. He doesn't get chance to do much else because Michael gives him a look with dark eyes that hypnotize him, and then begins to slip down his body. 

He kisses each of Luke's pecks, following the line of his stomach before he drags his mouth of the small indents of Luke's abs, breathing heavily. Luke is caught in a trance, staring as Michael travels lower and lower, kissing parts of him that other people tended to ignore. He gets to the patch of hair that leads into Luke's sweatpants and presses a kiss that lasts long, running his pointer finger over it before dipping it under the elastic of the waistband, looking up for either permission or hesitation. 

Luke must be an open fucking book, because Michael just smirks to himself before shaking his head and slowly pulling his sweatpants down. He's efficient, because he takes Luke's boxers down at the same time, (Luke is secretly glad, he's wearing the ones with burgers on and he really doesn't want the mood to be killed right now, honestly) and then ignores the throbbing that bounces up to his stomach to kiss at his thighs instead. 

"Knew you were big." He mutters with a small laugh, and Luke could honestly punch him right now. 

"Shut up." He whines instead, embarrassingly breathless after a few touches and a lot of kissing. 

Shockingly enough, Michael does, just glances at him while licking at the base of his cock, watching Luke bite his lip before licking a stripe up and grabbing the girth with his hand, guiding it to his mouth before sucking the head in. Luke can do nothing but stare in awe, clenching at the wet heat that's suddenly enclosing him and _jesus fuck_ , moving further down. 

Luke is quite impressed when he gets halfway before gagging and lifting back up, eyes watering. He seems determined though, bobbing back down again with more determination, his hand attached to his mouth moving with him like a fucking machine to work the bottom half. He looks obscene, ass in the air and on his knees, focusing even though his eyes are probably blurry, lips stretched and puffy and wet sliding against him. Luke fucking _loves_ him. 

He's not very vocal, he's really not, but the picture in front of him he's sure doesn't even exist in porn. Michael's pretty in a boyish way, and he somehow looks innocent with a fucking dick his mouth, and yet it's still obscene, and so Luke can help but moan a little, head tipping back only for a few seconds each time before he wants the image again. He tries memorizing every detail, but his mind is hazy and everything seems foggy. The room feels sticky with heat and he doesn't even care. 

He honestly thinks life can't get much better than this, and then Michael hollows his fucking cheeks, does something with his tongue and Luke fucking levitates from the fucking bed, moaning loud as his stomach curves upwards, hand automatically reaching out to grab a fistful of Michael's hair. 

He repeats, bobs his head faster, Luke's eyes almost rolling into his head, and then he's trying to pull Michael's head up by pulling on his hair- some sort of warning he's not entirely thought through, but the movement just makes Michael moan around him and his eyes are rolling back into his head, his stomach clenching as the sensation takes over him and his vision going black. 

Michael is hovering over him again when he opens his eyes, hair still tangled around Luke's hand and lips swollen and a dark red color that looks so hot Luke can't control himself, just grabs the boys jaw and smashes their lips together, Michael's clothed body collapsing on his own naked one, curling around him. He sucks on Michael's lips to make them puffier, hopefully darker, ignoring the weird salty taste on them and focuses on the post orgasm bliss that's still buzzing through his veins. 

He can still barely believe they're doing this. Again. 

He slides his hands under the band of Michael's pants, inching them down as they kiss before pulling at Michael's shirt. He pulls away, sitting back on Luke's hips, Luke blinking at his own nakedness before looking back at Michael, utterly confused. 

"What's up? Did- are you okay? Did I do something-?"

"Luke," Michael groans, dragging his hands down his face. Luke gets momentarily distracted by his lips again. "You've... seen me shirtless before, right?" 

Luke's eyebrows furrow. "I think so?" He pauses for a few seconds, Michael frowning and looking away from him. It clicks into place suddenly, like a bucket of ice water thrown over him. He pulls Michael forward so he's hovering over Luke's chest and they're eye to eye, Luke just giving him a look before he begins pulling up Michael's shirt again, caressing at the soft skin underneath. Michael just frowns and raises his arms slowly. "I can't believe I'm gunna say this soppy shit," Luke says, throwing Michael's shirt across the room before guiding their faces back together. "But your body is fucking gorgeous, I mean it."

"You go to the gym, or whatever." Michael mumbles. "It's whatever, can you just-" Luke shakes his head. 

"Remember when Ash took that picture of you naked in the recording studio?" Luke asks quickly, afraid that if he doesn't say it all in one go then he won't say it at all. Michael looks taken back but nods anyway. "I, um, I saved it." 

"Why would you-" His eyes blow wide, pupils expanding right in front of Luke's face. It's like a switch is flipped, Michael presses him back into the mattress, basically kissing him into it, not waiting before pushing his tongue into the blonds mouth and rocking his hips against Luke's own, being sure to avoid his dick- which Luke is very, very thankful for at this point. He couldn't take any action right now, no matter how much his mind wants him to. 

Michael takes his own pants off, kicks them down his legs and off the bed before pulling Luke's hand to his ass and pressing back into the touch. Luke takes the not-so-subtle que and rids him of the last piece of clothing, both of them naked as the day they were born (how is this real? Sexual contact with Michael. He's having _sex_ with _Michael_.) and presses two fingers between Michael's cheeks, the older boy whining quietly into his mouth. 

He grabs the lube quickly, breaking the kiss with Michael to get it on two of his fingers- far too much because he isn't really sure how much to use. He's never _done_ this sort of thing with a guy. Michael seems to be fine with it anyway, moving his ass any way he can, practically begging for it without the words as he rocks into Luke's touch, kisses all over his face and neck while mewling at him quietly. 

Luke flips them over quickly so Michael is lying down, and before the older boy can protest he starts rubbing at his hole with a slick finger, circling the rim. Michael pouts his puffy, red lips, eyes flickering in recognition, and then completely closing when Luke pushes the first finger in. It's tight and warm and feels different to a girl in a way that he can't explain, but its good- its good just watching Michael's face, hearing the small noises he's making come out of someone else. There's so much lube, however, that he isn't really sure what to do with the excess, so in a moment of both stupidity and ignorance, he wipes the remainder on Ashton's bedsheets underneath them and promptly decides to deal with it later. (He doesn't.) 

He tests first, just pulling out a small amount before pushing back in slowly, and decides quite quickly that he wants a better reaction from the boy now, so he pushes in all the way and crooks his finger up- like he would a girl, and Michael moans beneath him, body writhing briefly, Luke does it again and again before adding another finger, staring at Michael in what he hopes isn't a creepy way as he takes in every detail of his face, of the faces he makes when he's in pleasure. 

"Fuck," Michael whispers. "Fuck," Luke curls his fingers. "Jesus, want you to fuck me." 

Luke gets a hold of his cock in the other hand, jerking him. Michael's eyes roll. 

"Next time." Luke promises. 

"Shit, Lu- ah." Luke presses a third finger at his rim but doesn't push in, just applying pressure, and Michael moans out, the sound vibrating off the walls of their hotel room. "Call me it now- call me baby now." 

Luke hovers over him to make sure Michael is looking at him, pressing his fingers into the spot he knows is driving Michael insane and watching his eyes struggle to stay open. "Look so good like this, baby." He says lowly, Michael opening his mouth but no sound coming out, skin flushed red from his cheeks to his belly. "Sound better than anyone I've ever heard." Michael whines and leans up to him, Luke struggling to get the angle to continue working his dick and his ass but still manages to kiss him and do both. "So god damn beautiful." Luke whispers against his lips, and he feels Michael shudder, his dick kick in his hand, and then he's coming over Luke's fist, biting Luke's bottom lip and moaning high pitched and loud, body juddering. 

Luke pulls his fingers out of him and lays down next to him, trying to avoid the fucking mess they've made out of these bedsheets but somehow his leg stills ends up in something sticky and Michael rolls over into something that is probably not very hygienic and then they're kissing again, room hot and heavy with the secret of what they're doing, TV still playing some horror movie quietly in the room. 

Luke feels as if they may need to talk at some point. 

and they, well they really need to stop having fucking sex on their band-mates beds, to be honest. 

(They're in Michael's bed asleep, both with boxers on, when Calum and Ashton eventually get back. It's late and their friends are drunk, stumbling in the dark and giggling to each other, Calum bragging about "some girl" he "totally had". Michael and Luke don't get to hear Ashton get into bed, squeal, jump out, and whisper yell, "Why the hell is my bed wet?" 

He sleeps in Calum's bed. Luckily they were so drunk that they don't remember why in the morning, and the wetness has turned into stains that Luke wants to feel bad for but can't quite bring himself to.) 

The champagne bottle is still empty on the dressing table. 

* 

"What's this?" He asks aloud in the hotel room, picking up a semi crumpled piece of paper from the floor. It's been a few days since they've settled in a hotel now, but they're in this new one for a couple of days now, thankfully. 

He looks it over, realizing he's reading over a song he's not seen before. The titles reads **Airplanes???** and the handwriting is scruffy and almost illegible, written in an obvious rush. 

"I dunno," Calum says from where he's sat on Michael's bed, watching the TV with Michael and Ashton on either side of him. "What is it?" They're barely paying attention to him, so Luke scans over it again.

"It's a song. Airplanes or something." Luke mumbles, focused on reading over the first couple of lines.

_Most of my life / I sat on my hands / I don't make a sound / Getting it right / I made all my plans / Lost, never found_

_Your eyes, your smile can light up the night / Embers and_

Suddenly the paper is ripped out of his hands and clutched to a chest, Michael staring back at him with wide, glossy eyes. Calum and Ashton are staring now too, probably just as confused as Luke.  

"It's nothing," Michael says quickly, shoving the crumpled paper into the pocket of his jeans. "Just lyric practise." 

"Can I finish reading it?" Luke asks slowly, Michael frowning at him. "It was really good, Mike. Album-worthy good." 

"I didn't write it for the album." Michael mumbles. "It's- personal and stuff." 

"A new song?" Calum asks excitedly, bouncing up on the bed and grinning. Ashton grins too and looks over. They look like puppies. 

Michael looks like he isn't budging, and Luke will probably deny the measure he decides to take (to his bandmates at least) for the rest of his life, but his immediate plan is to shuffle forward and wrap an arm around Michael's shoulders, curling his head into Michael's neck. Michael freezes. 

Calum and Ashton seem to realize the moment is semi private, because when Luke glances up they're looking back to the TV and talking quietly amongst themselves, Ashton eating an apple he picked up from Michael's bed side table. 

Luke kisses Michael's neck lightly. 

"Luke." The word is whispered, Michael stood stiff against him. 

"Show me your song." Luke whispers back. 

There's a pause, and a small, whiny, "No." 

Luke pushes his other arm around Michael's hip, hugging him close before going closer to his ear, smiling before whispering, "Please, angel?" 

Michael's hand is suddenly tight on his back, gripping his shirt. He hesitates for a long time, and Luke is almost sure that Michael is going to say no again, but he just sighs before saying quietly, "Fine." He doesn't pull away to reach between them and into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled paper before putting it into Luke's hand. He won't look at Luke's face. "It's about you, and like, finding myself, and stuff." He mumbles, and goes to walk away, but Luke pulls him back and presses a soft kiss to his cheek before turning and walking to his own bed. 

He sits against the headboard as he reads the song properly. And. And it's deep, and lovely, and so, so _Michael_ that it knocks him back a little bit. Luke wants to write a song back or something, really show Michael how much this means to him, because it's so unbelievable beautiful and- 

"This should go on the album," Luke decides, "Michael, this should be on our new album." He hops over to the bed they're watching TV on, Michael's eyes wide as Luke sits right on his knees, blocking the TV from all three of his bandmates. "Have you guys _read_ this?" Luke asks the boys.

"What- Luke- no." Michael whines as Ashton makes grabby hands at the crumpled piece of paper. "It's- Luke-" Luke goes to hand it to Ashton but Michael rips it out of his hand and shoves Luke to the side so he can get up from the bed. "I said it was personal, Jesus." He mutters, walking to the bathroom and slamming the door closed behind himself. 

"We should um-" Ashton says, pointing to the door. Luke nods and lets Calum and Ashton leave quickly, locking the door behind them before walking over to the bathroom. 

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, before pressing the handle down and pushing it ajar. The shower is running, and Luke is momentarily impressed by how quick Michael managed to get himself undressed and into the shower. 

"Mike?" He calls, pushing the door open further before stepping in and closing the door behind himself. He turns and see's Michael through the glass that's quickly fogging up, facing away from him and wetting his hair. "I know you're not deaf, you know." Michael doesn't budge. "You make me question myself too, most of the time." Luke says quietly, only just loud enough to be heard over the water. Michael looks over his shoulder for a few seconds, sighing before putting shampoo on his palm. "And your song was really pretty." He's ignored again, beginning to get agitated now. 

He licks his lips and rolls his eyes before undoing the button on his jeans and shoving them down his legs, taking off his shirt and boxers just as quickly. He steps into the small space, Michael turning around and yelping at Luke's nakedness. 

"I'm taking a shower! What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Taking a shower," Luke gestures to his body and scoots so he's pressed against Michael, tilting his head back so the water runs over his face and hair. "Obviously." He adds in a duh tone, Michael's eyes following his hands as they run down his chest. Michael huffs and elbows him over, beginning to rinse the shampoo from his hair. 

Luke smiles and leans over to help him, innocently of course. "Are you serious?" Michael asks quietly, Luke humming in reply. "You're unbelievable." Michael says, turning around so his back is to the shower and leaning his head back. Luke presses their stomachs together, knotting his hands into Michael's bleached hair and massaging the foam out. Thankfully, Michael drops his hands and places them on Luke's hips, eyes closing and lips pursing together. 

When all the foam is well and truly out, Luke slides his hand down the curve of Michael's jaw, thumb rubbing over the bottom of his ruby lips before making them part. Michael lets out a breathy sigh and allows Luke to press their lips together, kissing him softly just left to the fall of the water. The kiss is placid and gentle, leading nowhere. It's wet and too clean, no taste there whatsoever but Luke doesn't even care, just pecks his lips one more time before pulling a centimeter back to say, "I'm sorry I read your song, and tried to show it to Ashton. I just wanted you to know how talented you are. You'd believe them more than me." They both know it's true; Luke is people-pleaser, he can't help but be lovely to everyone most of the time. 

"I'll show them in my own time." Michael says quietly, seemingly having forgiven him already. "So you gunna kiss me like you fucking mean it or not?" 

Well. Luke didn't expect that. But he takes the invitation with open arms, pressing Michael's back to the tiles and kissing him properly, open mouthed and hot. Michael goes pliant against him, letting Luke tower over him as he bends his knee's slightly, grabs at Luke's shoulders and pulls gently on his wet hair. 

Michael makes the first move, hand sliding down his back before squeezing at his ass, pushing him forward so their pelvis' are pressed together. Luke didn't ever think he'd get hot by feel somebody get a hard-on against him, but Jesus, feeling Michael grow against his thigh is honestly one of the hottest things he's ever experienced in life, and he's had girls at his beck and call before, willing to do anything just because of what his name was, but nothing compares to this moment. Not a thousand girls. 

He'd take Michael over all of the fucking girls, and it's that thought that's started keeping him up at night. 

"Bed?" Luke asks, kissing the side of Michael's mouth fleetingly. Michael nods frantically, hitting the button to turn off the shower before stepping out and holding a hand out. Luke looks at the dyed hair plastered to his forehead, the red swollen lips parted still, the water droplets dripping down his chest and puts out his own hand, smiling. 

Michael has water droplets on his eyelashes, and Luke has a feeling that everything has changed. When, he doesn't know, but he's certain everything has changed. If you've had told fifteen year old Luke Hemmings that he'd not only tour the world in a band with Michael Clifford, but he'd also want to eat his fucking ass, Luke would've blushed, for sure, but he also would've laughed in your face. 

Michael keeps a tight grip on his hand as he opens the bathroom door and leads them into the empty hotel room, going to his own bed for once and pulling Luke on top of him without hesitation. They're soaking, the water on them immediately drenching the bed and soaking into the comforter, becoming heavy with dampness, their bodies only presses the water in further. 

Neither of them care, Luke just scrunches a hand in Michael's wet hair and tilts his head to one side, sucking a line of small marks down his neck and onto his chest, biting his nipple when he gets there. 

"Jesus." Michael breathes, pulling him back up so they can kiss again. "You said you'd fuck me this time." He whispers, cheeks tinging with color. 

Luke lets out a laugh and sucks on Michael's bottom lip, grunting as he starts grinding down, "I plan to." Michael claws at his lower back, kissing Luke's stubbly jaw. "We're not drinking time though. You sure?" 

"No idea how long I've wanted this, Luke, get some lube and get the fuck on with it." He orders, Luke kissing him properly again before leaning over the bed and pulling lube out of Michael's suitcase, opening it and slicking up his fingers. He didn't even realize he wanted Michael until the option was staring him right in the face. 

How long has Michael wanted him and kept quiet about it? Luke can't remember a time when Michael wasn't finding some way to insult him, or make fun of his singing, he joked for a few years about Luke's mom too; something Liz was always embarrassingly flattered by, much to the dismay of Luke. 

Luke had honestly thought for the longest time that Michael just put up with him because Calum and Ashton liked him, he'd never even considered the option that Michael was into guys- into him. 

Michael asks him to get on with it again, so Luke pushes the first finger in, getting a steady rhythm before asking over Michael's whimpering, "Since when?" 

"What?" Michael asks exasperatedly, eyes flickering from Luke's face to where his pointer finger is disappearing into him. 

"How long have you wanted this?" Luke asks curiously. 

"Now is so not the time for you to get curious." Michael whines, pushes his ass back into Luke's hand. Luke curls his finger up, pulling out before adding a second finger. Michael moans out, and then answers when he see's Luke is still staring at him. "Y-Years, okay? Years." The last part is repeated softly, quieter. Luke hovers over him, water dripping from his hair onto the pillow above Michael's bed, and kisses over his face, connecting their lips frantically. 

Luke scissors his fingers, adds another, and does it again, trying to stretch him as much as he can not to hurt him, and Michael is a mess underneath him, already panting and stroking over himself, chasing release every time Luke brushes over his spot. Luke presses the three fingers in again, leaving them there for a few seconds, just letting Michael's tight heat clench around him before crooking them upwards, Michael's back lifting so their stomach's are touching again, the boy moaning in a higher pitch than Luke thought possible. 

"Ready?" Luke asks, Michael nodding and squeezing his eyes closed as Luke pulls the fingers out. He grabs the lube and quickly lathers it on his cock, hovering over Michael with a bent arm next to the boys shoulder, keeping eye contact as he presses the head of his dick against Michael's rim. 

It sort of hits him then for real, that he's having sex with a boy, regularly. Not that he'd ever had sex with a boy before anyway, but now- now he's not even doing just that, now he's in love with one. His best friend. He's having sex with his best friend who he is so very in love with, and he doesn't really know what to do with himself. 

Michael whines and he moves his hips forward, pushing past the muscle slowly not to hurt him. Luke's minor freak out is overshadowed by the sudden tightness he feels, making him see stars instead of Michael's face as he inhales deeply, focusing on Mike scraping his nails down Luke's hips and lower back just so he doesn't come right there and then. 

Michael shifts slightly, wincing and gripping Luke's back like a life support. Luke just takes a deep breath and presses their chests together, biting on his lip as he tries to get used to this. It's been a while since he's even had sex, never mind sex with a person who he actually cares about. 

"You- can move." Michael breathes, wiggling his lower half. "M ready." 

"I'm not." Luke replies, kissing Michael instead before the bleach blond boy has chance to make fun of him for it. He takes another few deep breaths through his nose as they kiss before sliding his hips back and pushing in again, Michael making an 'uh' sound into his mouth which drives him absolutely insane. 

Luke scrunches a hand into Michael's wet hair, kissing the side of his face before sucking on his jaw, a rhythm beginning to take over his mind and keep his hips stuttering, making Michael let out these little noises every time he pushes in. 

Their lips met again, Luke holding himself above Michael's body with an arm, continuing to fuck in and out of him at a steady pace, Michael's sounds being swallowed by his tongue. He changed angle quickly, and Michael moaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut and the corners crinkling. Luke decided he likes that, pressing in deeper each time to make sure he hit that spot again. 

"F-fuck, Luke- nngh." He spoke against Luke's lips, biting his bottom lip and sucking it between his own. Luke started to grind mindlessly, circling his hips and rubbing that spot inside his love over and over, Michael's fingers scraping the skin on his back, leaving dark red lines. "So good, so h-ot- fuck. You're so good." 

Luke tugged on his wet hair, moving his head to the side to leave yet another trail of kisses down his stubbled jaw. "You feel amazing." Luke tells him, dragging his hands down the curve of Michael's waist before sliding under his ass and lifting him up slightly so Michael moans louder. "You're gorgeous, Jesus." Michael opens his eyes, connecting with Luke's blue ones, mouth hanging open as Luke continues to grind into him. 

Smaller sounds, closer to whimpers, follow with each and every stroke of Luke's cock, hitting his prostate with each thrust almost perfectly. Luke watches beads of sweat form in the dip of Michael's delicate collarbones and leans down, tracing his tongue against them and sucking yet another purple bruise onto his skin. He feels the familiar coil in his stomach, slow but still forming, and he honestly doesn't want this to end yet. He doesn't know when he'll get the chance to fuck Michael again. 

"Faster," Michael whines, "Just-" Luke starts slamming into him, because if Michael really wants it, then fuck, he can get it. "Ngh- ah, fuck. _Luke._ Fuck." Luke grabs his hands, linking their fingers and pressing their hands into the sheets next to their bodies, squeezing as Michael writhes underneath him. 

Each snap of his hips is complimented by a slap of skin of skin, Michael loud and unashamed, making noises Luke weren't even sure possible, but he's obsessed with each and every single on, wants to hear them on a fucking repeated recorded over and over, for the rest of his life maybe. 

"God, so fucking go-od, ugh- kiss me," Luke doesn't waste time, knocking his teeth into Michael and licking the corner of his mouth briefly before pressing his tongue to Michael's bottom lip, the older boy biting it softly before kissing his mouth wherever he can get. Luke brings his free hand, the one that isn't linked into Mike's, to the boys cheek, lifting his head slightly as they continue to merge into a blur of conjoined bodies. "Wanna," Michael moans, "Ride you. Lemme-" Luke moans at even the thought of that, body tightening in all the right places. 

"Yeah, yeah-" He pulls out quickly, Michael whining quietly before pushing him to lie down on the bed, straddling his hips immediately. Luke blinks up at him as he grabs the base of Luke's shaft and lines it up again, pressing it to his rim before sliding down, his ass ending up snug against Luke's hips. "Fuck. You look- so fucking good. So good like this." Michael leans down, lips still slick with spit and wet hair hanging over his forehead, and he kisses at Luke's neck before joining their lips again, hips stuttering up slightly as far as he can go bent over. 

He sat up quickly and bounced, moaning out loud and letting his head tip back. Luke grabs the little bits of fat at his hips, his love handles, and squeezes, pulling him up and down as he bounces. He can't help himself when he starts fucking up into Michael at the same time, grabbing at his cock which is practically at eye level and rubbing his thumb down into the slit, massaging. 

"Luke, Luke, fuck," Michael moans his name like a mantra, body writhing but still managing to bounce on him. "Can you- aghh, uhm." 

"What baby?" Luke asks breathless, staring at his best friends dick in his fist. He looks up and meets Michael's eyes, his pupils large and dark, eyelids drooping and a hand on Luke's toned stomach to keep him grounded as his lifts himself up and down. There are sweat droplets forming on his forehead now, too. "Tell me," Luke asks, hand going to Michael's jaw to make his boy pay attention. "Sweetheart, what?"

"Can you- c-choke me." He feels his eyes go wider than saucers. 

"You want me to-" Luke breaks off when Michael looks up at him, gulping. He grabs Luke's hand and pulls it towards himself, not once stopping the movement of his hips. Michael puts Luke's fingers against his throat, Luke having t put his other arm behind himself to reach. "And _you_ used to call _me_ a twink?" Luke whispers, teasing. Michael scowls at him, Luke tightening his fingers around the boys throat and fucking up into his spot, making Michael droop against him and moan high pitched and loud. Luke continues, "Well who's the twink now, baby? Hm?" He squeezes Michael's throat when the boy doesn't answer, staring at Michael's red face to make sure he's still okay. He knows they should have some sort of safe word for this, but for now he'll just focus every bit of his energy into watching Michael's reaction's, make sure everything's okay. 

"Lu- me. 'S me- ah- fuck." He's barely even coherent now, every movement stuttered and not thought out, sloppy and spent. Luke feels how he looks, sweaty and just so ready to come. "M a twink," He whines, eyes flickering, body juddering against Luke's own, breath heavy under the constriction of Luke's hand. "Touch-" He breaks off but Luke knows what he wants, licks a stripe over his hand and grabs Michael's base before sliding up, jerking him quickly. 

He feels his own eyes flickering and loosens his hold of Michael's throat, scared that he'll lose too much focus and go too far. He fucks up into the heat of Michael, body sticky with sweat as he chases his release and brings more and more noises out of the boy on top of him. Michael's louder than ever, filling the hotel room with moan after moan, whine after whine, high pitched and breathy and making Luke's ears ring, his body pulsating. He's sure he can feel his heartbeat through every vein in his body. 

"Luke," His boy whines, "Lu- fuck- M gunna," His eyes squeeze and Luke pulls him down to connect their lips, Michael's teeth clashing against his own. Michael's dick pulsates in his hand, heavy and hot and burning against his palm, "Mphh, God- gunna, gunna,fuck, I love you. So good." 

"Wanna see you come," Luke whispers against his mouth. "Come on gorgeous, wanna feel you tighten around me." Michael moans louder, his body jerking and tightening and Luke feels his come drip down his own fingers, thick and sticky and hot. He slows down, sliding up into Michael slowly not to hurt him, and strokes his sides briefly, Michael kissing him harder than ever. 

"You gotta," He's still breathless, "In me. Now." 

"In you?" Luke clarifies, and Michael nods frantically, spreading his legs even further. Luke kisses him in thank and thrusts into him about three more times before he's coming himself, Michael still spent above him. 

He pulls out, they collapse in a heap on the bed, and it's pretty much the best sex he's ever had in his goddamn life. 

They lay there in silence for a while, their breath fogging the room and then there's a flicker of a lighter, and Luke looks beside him to see Michael lighting a cigarette. He lets out a choppy laugh, turning over so he's facing the boy who's on his back, inhaling the smoke and breathing it into the ceiling. 

"Don't even think we're aloud to do that in a hotel room." Luke says, but Michael hands it over, and Luke leans forward, enclosing his lips around it and taking a drag. Michael stares at him, fingers loose around the white death-stick. 

"I have your come leaking out of my ass, I'm aloud to do whatever the fuck I please." Michael says, bringing to cigarette back to his own lips. Luke shuffles up the bed and lets Michael breathe the smoke into his mouth before kissing him without breathing it out. Luke remembers and pulls back slightly, pecking the corner of Michael's swollen lips. 

"You love me, huh?" He asks cockily. Michael scoffs and pushes him away, a small smile on his lips. Luke leans back in and kisses his neck, around all the red and purple marks littering it. "Michael Clifford loves me." He sing songs. 

"Shut _up._ " 

Luke rubs their noses together and smirks, Michael turning to the side to take another drag on the cigarette. Luke speaks into his cheek when he says, "I love you." 

Michael turns back to him, breathing the smoke in his face, and Luke has never been happier in a situation. He can't think of anything better than laying here naked, post orgasm with someone he loves, sharing a cigarette he didn't even know Michael had and uncomfortably sticky in his own skin. 

"Yeah, I know you do." Michael says quietly. He turns so they're facing each other. "I love you too." 

Well, maybe hearing someone he loves say it back is slightly better. But the fact that they stick together when Michael shuffles into him so they can kiss again is definitely also amazing. 

 

 


End file.
